Our Song
by TheAuthorx
Summary: Alicia and Will need to find a song for their wedding. I already did this story but because it was not my best work, I fixed it up: Read Review Tell me if it's better : 3


Not Mine

Our Song

**It's exactly a week until the Gardner-Cavanaugh wedding and almost every preparation has been made. There's a date set and invites have been sent out, RSVP's returned. They have hand picked out flower arrangements and plate setting and everything is perfection (just like the couple themselves). They've organised everything but one minor detail.**

"**I can't find a song," Alicia tells her groom in a panicked frenzy, all but throwing a pile of records at her beloved. "I know usually I'm relaxed about the wedding but this is serious. We need a song". Will rolls his eyes; **_**relaxed? **_**Yeah right.**

"**Calm down dear. We'll find something, show me what you have," Will reassures his bride, rubbing her shoulders in just the right places, relaxing her and making her forget, just for a second, everything but him and the feeling of his hands on her shoulders (and her hips and her breast and her thighs and in so many other dirty, fu#$ing wonderful places bringing her back to all the different sexcapades there've embarked on).**

"**Go ahead but I'm warning you now there all either Grace's Church hymns or Owen's gospel music."**

"**Okay maybe not then," Will said tossing aside the music and bringing his future wife (he's still can't believe that!) back into his arms. He so doting and so mushy but he really doesn't care. After all the heartbreak, heart ache and angst that's followed them through their relationship he really feels like he deserves these moments. He deserves to call her baby and sweetheart and the only thing he secretly enjoys when she's upset or distressed is the way she holds onto him for dear life and he can call her every sugary sweet, diabetes inducing, nickname. His fiancées excitement is what brings him out of his thoughts.**

"**Oh, I'm so excited for our first dance!" He can see it too, and it's not just the first dance she's excited about but anything to do with their wedding. He loves it when someone brings up the wedding, just so he can see her smile and play with her engagement ring (with that twinkle in her eyes that reserved for when she talking about or to her beloved lover). Once again after all the ruins and decay their relationships caused he feels she deserves to have this one exciting, only happy event to focus on. "Do you have any suggestions for our song?"**

"**You're having my baby?" Will suggested, searching his fiancée for even the slightest of baby bumps. He had never really wanted kids; Sarah was always more responsible and Aubrey was always more fun so he was never the number one choice as a babysitter. Not to mention until he had this thing with Alicia he never met anyone he wanted to carry his child. With Alicia he feels so proud to have her do that job. If it was anyone else he had gotten pregnant he'd have run a mile but this is Alicia, and even though you can barely tell, he knows she'll be just as sexy whilst pregnant as when she is not.**

"**We aren't announcing that until next month my dear," Alicia corrects, smiling as she subconsciously rests her hand protectively on her stomach (on her mini Wilicia as she secretly calls it when she's alone in her office or relaxing on the couch- when nobody but her and her baby can hear). "Next."**

"**Angels In The Room?" suggest Will, he won't lie to you though he knows what she's going to say but go she's so sexy when she goes-**

"**Will! Good God, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." She's so sexy when she's pissed.**

"**I will always love you?"**

"**Yes, let's play a song in which the subjects breakup. That's like a brilliant idea William," Alicia exclaims, wanting her fiancé to take this seriously. Usually she really wouldn't make a big deal of these things but after all the pain she's been through in the past 4 years she just wants so badly to have one day, one singular day in which she can show the world that she loves him and this dance- the song they choose- will show everyone who doubted them and their story and their future that yes they will last and he will be faithful and that that this is real. **

"**Angel! Stop! Relax, okay. I will pick a song."**

"**B-but-" Alicia protests. She's not always controlling, usually trusting her beloved to make the right decision but **_**this**_**; it means so much to her.**

"**Do you trust me?"**

"**Always"**

"**More than Peter?"**

"**Why do you always ask that? Can our marriage not be based on my ex?"**

"**Fine do you trust me?"**

"**Implicitly."**

"**Then let me choose," Will proposed hoping that his beloved trust him on this one thing, "I promise to make it beautiful and to represent us amazingly sweetheart."**

"**F-fine but I'm trusting you and if somethi-" Will cuts her off now before the anxiety that she only show him (because she loves him and trusts him and as much as he hates that she gets scared or upset he loves that he gets to the one to make her feel better. He remembers the week after they got together and someone in court called her a slut- well that guy couldn't breathe out of his nose for a month. Not to mention the se- wait maybe he should focus back on said beloved).**

"**It'll be fine darling. Now scat and leave me to my music." **

**One week later**

"**I now invite Mr and Mrs Gardner to have their first dance." Will grabs his wife's (he can't believe he can use that word in context with Alicia) hand and leads her to the dance floor. He puts one hand on her lower back; his other holding onto Alicia's hand as the music starts. It then, when Alicia hears the song he's chosen, her face lights up yet again with a smile (or at least her smile grows more because neither of them have stopped smiling since they were pronounced husband and wife), a smile that makes Will's heart soar and his heart mend after so many months of **_**I'm sorry**_** and **_**this is wrong**_** and**_** I have a husband and it isn't you**_**.**

_I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think of you  
Where your garden have no walls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell_

Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me

I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think of you  
Misty morning and water falls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell

"**Oh William, I love you so much."**

"**I love you too Mrs Gardner."**

"**Mrs Gardner. Alicia Gardner. I like that."**

"**Yeah I like it too. Almost as much as I like our song."**

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
_

**Okay there you go. Is that better? I decided since this was my worst story ever written and since I received so much critic over it I'd re write it **_**;) You should check out that song by the way. It's such a good song 'Dice' by Finley Quay! Get on it xx**_


End file.
